Prophecy of the Snake
by PeaceLoveWolves
Summary: ShadowClan is missing their medicine cat. When her lifeless body is discovered in the Moonpool, accusations of murder fly and suspicion threatens to tear the Clan apart. As a prophecy is uncovered and WindClan attacks, it becomes more and more crucial that the murderer is caught. Follow Dawnkit, a ShadowClan kit, as the prophecy is fulfilled and the murder solved. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

ALLIGEANCIES

ShadowClan

Leader: Clawstar- One-eared gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Adderstrike- Dark gray tabby tom with white muzzle, paws, chest, and underbelly.

Medicine cat: Oakleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

APPRENTICE: Marshclaw- mottled brown tom

Warriors:

Blossommist- silver she-cat

Badgerpelt- black-and-white tom

Stonestep- dark gray tom with one white forepaw

Leopardheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Tigerstripe- golden tabby tom

Rowanwhisker- dark brown tabby tom

Maplefur- ginger she-cat with white paws

Scratchthroat- White tom who is unable to speak

Blueclaw- small gray tabby tom

Queens:

Heronflight- long furred golden she-cat

Featherdust- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

(Dawnkit- tortoiseshell she cat with mostly golden patches, and Rosekit -black she-kit with small white patch on chest)

Moonclaw- slender silver she-cat

(Fallenkit- ginger tom, Vinekit, brown tom, and Goldenkit, Golden she-cat with white patches)

Apprentices:

Pidgeonpaw- gray-brown tabby tom

Bumblepaw- long furred gray tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

Snakepaw- white she cat with black chest, underbelly, legs, and tailtip

Elders:

Dustwind- ginger tom

CHAPTER 1

The small shape made its way up the rocky slope to the Moonpool. Its slender form was outlined in moonlight. This wasn't the half moon meeting! The moon was huge in the sky, not quite full but definitely not half. The cat's paws were soundless as her steps fell between rocks. Her tortoiseshell fur was bristled. She glanced around warily, and anycat could have smelled her fear. Something wasn't right.

A twig snapped as she reached the pool. She whipped around, green eyes huge and terrified. A small furry brown shape scurried up a tree at her sudden movement. She sighed. A squirrel. Just a squirrel. She turned, fur flat, to the Moonpool. She was shocked to see the moon's reflection so much bigger than what she was used to. She laid cautiously down, tasting the air carefully. She then lapped some water from the pool. Icy water washed over over her tongue. She closed her eyes, hoping that StarClan would still accept her.

Too much light. Her eyes seemed to burn as it engulfed her. She couldn't move. She couldn't see. All she could do was scream. So she did, wailing her heart out to the stars and screaming her pain to her ancestors. This was not the StarClan she remembered. But just as the light became unbearable, she felt a familiar scent bathe her tongue. She looked up.

A golden tabby stood before her. He had broad shoulders and a white chest, and his eyes were a startling blue. He looked at her with such sorrow and disappointment in his eyes that she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. From him. From her Clan. From everything she had done.

She squeezed her eyes shut. He licked her forehead comfortingly. "Oh, little one..."

"What have I done?!" She wailed. Her eyes flew open and searched his face for an answer. Her mentor bowed his head and stayed that way for what seemed like a moon.

"For each dark there is a light  
For each wrong there is a right  
There is meaning behind each mistake  
Sometimes the wrong path is the right one to take."

She hissed. "That's not an answer, Sunstripe!"

"I was your mentor. Don't you trust my judgment?"

"Sometimes, I just don't know." she murmured, eyes clouded with pain. "I trusted _his_ judgment too."

"Only the daughter of the snake can save you from what will happen. There is no way to stop it. It can never be undone."

"Don't leave!" she yowled as he turned and began to pad away into the light. He seemed oblivious to her cries until he stopped and turned slowly around

"Oakleaf? I truly am sorry." And then he was gone.

She jerked awake to the sound of rustling undergrowth. A horribly familiar scent filled the air. No. This couldn't be what Sunstripe meant... She took a deep breath, lifted her head, and mewed "Hello."

"Oakleaf." She heard the achingly familiar voice along with the scent.

"Please." That was all she said. Nothing more. She knew that it would have the same affect as begging. She knew what would happen.

"No."

She felt hot breath on her neck and looked up into two glistening eyes. "Goodbye."

A ThunderClan patrol was checking its border for foxes, just recovering from a recent attack on their camp. They had to do what they could for their Clan. One cat, a tabby tom, paced worriedly along the border that marked the start of Twoleg territory. "Did you hear that?"

"No," his Clanmate, a ginger she-cat, replied, flicking her tail dismissively. "You must be hearing things."

He nodded, but a chill slithered up his spine. He knew what he had heard.

A cat.

Screaming in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnkit shoved herself low to the ground, pawsteps falling as silently as she could make them as she neared the bundle of black fur. She tensed her muscles, then sprung, catching the black ball of fur in her paws. She yowled in triumph as her littermate squirmed beneath her paws.

"Surrender, ThunderClan scum! Bow before the mighty Dawnstar!"

The kit glared up at her. "You may not _be_ ThunderClan, but you _smell_ twice as bad." She purred, slipping out of her sister's grasp.

"At least I smell better than _you_, frog-breath!" Dawnkit retorted, fluffing her tortoiseshell fur.

"Dawnkit! Rosekit! Sit still!" Featherdust's fluffy tail swept them both to her side. "Lionclaw's patrol will be here any minute with news on Oakleaf!"

Dawnkit flattened her ears. "Where's Stonestep?"

"Hunting patrol. I'm sure he'll bring something back for his favorite kits!" She licked her daughters' foreheads, purring.

Dawnkit shifted uncomfortably. "What about Marshclaw?"

"Probably in his den. No time to visit him now, darling. He is probably very busy taking care of Amberflight's kits." Feather dust touched her nose to her kit's ear, but Dawnkit shrunk away, anger surging through her. Her father didn't care about _her! _He'd bring back something for Rosekit, and Dawnkit would be forgotten. He always had some excuse for ignoring her. Hunting, training, Gatherings, scratches, breakfast, and nonexistent patrols were some of his many reasons for ignoring his kit. He had all the time in the world for Rosekit, but Dawnkit was invisible when he was around.

As a result of his neglect, Dawnkit would confide in Marshclaw. Marshclaw would put her to work sorting herbs and cleaning herb stores, and she could spill out her thoughts to him. He always listened. His mentor, Oakleaf, had always steered clear of Dawnkit, and even though she steered clear of the_ Clan_ half of the time, Dawnkit felt unwanted all the same. She was always in ShadowClan, but often she felt far away.

A small tabby she-cat slipped up to her post. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting." She stood, tall and proud, with the sun to her back. Her mighty shadow fell over the Clan, and she sat, surveying the cats with her cold blue eyes. Her tail twitched impatiently as the elders made their way to her, and glared at Dawnkit, who couldn't sit still. The instant everycat had gathered below her, she opened her mouth to make her announcement. "Oakleaf has been found." She squared her shoulders and waited as the whispers and cheers off her Clanmates died down.

Rosekit purred and pressed against Dawnkit. "I knew it!" Her bright blue eyes were filled with mirth as she looked around the camp at the other cats, who all seemed pleased.

Dawnkit twitched her tail unhappily. "Why do _you_ care?"

"She saved our lives!" Rosekit mewed in surprise as she heard the venom in her sister's voice. Oakleaf had nursed the two dying kits back to health when they had been hit with greencough four moons ago.

"She would have done the same for any kits!" Hissed Dawnkit. The plants rustled as the ferns parted and let a patrol back. Rosekit's smile vanished as she saw the reddish pelt of Lionclaw at the entrance to the camp. Hos head was low and his tail was dragging in the dust. Blossommist, another warrior, was glancing accusingly around at her clanmates, ears flattened. Her smooth tortoiseshell pelt was bristled, and she seemed to be slicing out a new path in the dirt with her claws. Blue eyes aflame, she hissed something to Lionclaw, who shrugged and stared at his paws.

"Shh!" Their mother scolded them quietly as their leader rose to speak, holding her tail up for silence. The camp was immediately hushed. An eerie silence filled the air, sparking tension among the cats.

"Oakleaf's body was found beside the moonpool. No cat, not even Marshclaw, knows why she was there, but her belly was sliced open and she had been left to bleed to death. If anycat knows why someone would want to kill our medicine cat or knows why she was where she was, please speak with me."

Dawnkit sat up, confused. Body? Then something clicked into place.

Someone had murdered their medicine cat.

Yowls of alarm rose up from the cats. Badgerpelt lunged forward, eyes blazing. "I'll bet it was ThunderClan!" He hissed, black and white pelt bristling.

Featherdust rose to her paws. "Wasn't there an argument with them at the last Gathering? They might have killed her for revenge!"

Dawnkit was surprised to hear Marshclaw. "They wouldn't kill an old friend over a squabble. Oakleaf knew the ThunderClan medicine cat better than she knew herself!" He snorted, shaking his head. "Steamcloud would never have allowed it."

"Maybe he didn't know!" Pigeonpaw mewed. His green eyes were full of sorrow. He had spent the last moon in the medicine den, healing his sprained leg. He was grief stricken and looking for someone to blame.

"Maybe it was a rouge. I didn't pick up any Clan scent there," Lionclaw put in.

"Seems reasonable to me," Adderstrike, the Clan deputy, agreed.

"But why would a rouge kill her?" Dawnkit surprised herself by speaking.

"Why do rouges do anything?" Snapped Pigeonpaw.

"Clawstar?" Yowled Badgerpelt. "What do you say about this?" All this time the leader had sat there, tail twitching slightly. She seemed to be somewhere else. Dawnkit could notice no grief in the old leader's eyes, but Clawstar was doing her best to look sad.

"I don't know," Clawstar mewed at last. "I think that we may never know."

"Marshclaw can ask her!" Bumblepaw mewed, eyes wide with hope. "She's in StarClan, and he could visit her next quarter-moon!" She looked so proud that she would burst, but Clawstar shook her head discouragingly.

"She might not have seen her attacker. It was dark, and they could have killed her when she was dreaming. There was no evidence of a struggle. Its worth a try, but don't get your hopes up."

Bumblepaw looked crushed.

"For right now, its the best solution we have. If we get something more, I'll assemble another meeting." And with that, Clawstar leaped from her post and slipped into her den.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnkit was lost. Completely and totally lost. Enormous trees towered over her. Their leaves were gone, like leaf-bare. Their trunks were scarred and their branches broken, hanging limply at their sides.. They seemed to be whispering as a chilled wind swept through them. It made Dawnkit shudder, from cold as well as uneasiness. The stench of death hung, thick as fog, in the air around her, flattening her whiskers to her face. Slimy grass below her paws made her slide and when she craned her neck to see the sky, all she saw were the reaching, claw-like branches. Not a star in sight. Even Silverpelt hid from this place of death and despair.

But through the pungent odor of rot and decay, Dawnkit caught a whiff of scent. _Cat _scent! She was so delighted at the thought of being found that she called out to what might have been anything. She saw the outline of a cat, and caught a glimpse of broad, muscular shoulders and glowing eyes. "Hello?" She yowled. No reply. The cat disappeared into the mist, and when she tried to scamper after it, she was caught in a thicket of brambles. Dead, dry brambles. Scarlet smears matted in her fur as pain shot through her. Bramble thorns tugged on her skin, pulling her back.

She managed to rip away from the bramble's deadly claws and found herself in a clearing,the sky clearly visible through the gap in the trees.

A place with no stars.

No StarClan.

Dawnkit jerked awake. The darkness around her startled her, but her eyes adjusted swiftly. Featherdust's tortoiseshell-and-white chest rose and fell softly, paws twitching slightly in a dream. Her warm breath comforted Dawnkit, whose heart was racing like a mouse's. Rosekit's warm pelt pressed against her. Her sister was fast asleep, breathing peacefully. Fear gripped Dawnkit as her thoughts flicked momentarily to the murdered medicine cat. What if the murderer came to the Clan? What if it got her? But she shook those thoughts away. They wouldn't be able to pick their way through a room full of sleeping kits.

Besides, she reasoned, why would they want to kill _her_? _Her,_ of all kits! And even then, she'd go to StarClan.

_That dream seemed so real! _She thought, pulling herself away from thoughts of murderers on the loose. _Maybe it was StarClan! _She pondered it, reasoning that StarClan would have no stars, because they _were _the stars, and that it _must_ smell bad if there were so many dead cats there. But she shuddered at the thought of that place, and something told her that it wasn't StarClan. Probably just a bad dream.

But something about it had seemed so real, so legitimate. So...eerie.

Thoughts drifting aimlessly, Dawnkit slipped back into the warm cocoon of sleep and safety.

A shriek penetrated Dawnkit's dream, causing her to jerk awake and blink at the bright sunlight. Her mother stood above her, face twisted in fear. "Oakleaf! OAKLEAF!" Featherdust screeched the name of the deceased medicine cat, forgetting in her state of panic that Oakleaf was dead. Marshclaw came rushing in. Amberflight peered from her nest, jaws parted in a massive yawn. She abruptly clamped her mouth shut, blinked three times, and stared in horror at Dawnkit, who had crusted blood up her side in her fur.

"Dawnkit!" Marshclaw exclaimed. "What _happened_?!"

"B-brambles," She stammered, confused. Maybe it _hadn't_ been a dream. Perhaps she had wandered out of camp. She had never seed the forest; for all she knew, it was as terrifying and starless as the place she had been.

"YOU LEFT CAMP?!" Featherdust shrieked, ears flat to her head. Dawnkit just shrugged.

Badgerpelt appeared at the entrance to the nursery. "Who left-" he yawned . "-camp?"

"DAWNKIT!" Dawnkit's frantic mother yowled. "SHE FELL IN THE BRAMBLES AND IS COVERED IN BLOOD AND YOU MUST HAVE LET HER SINCE YOU WERE WATCH AND-"

"I_ was _watch last night," Badgerpelt confirmed, calmly grooming his shoulder. "No one came in or out of either entrance."

"But she _obviously_ did." Amberflight put in, staring pointedly at Dawnkit's blood.

"Why in the name of StarClan didn't you _tell_ anyone?!" Marshclaw shook his head, confused.

"If she had left camp," Moonclaw put in, "wouldn't there be a trail of blood?"

"Yes..." Badgerpelt growled impatiently "But there _isn't_."

Stonestep rushed in "Featherdust! Are you all right?!" his worried gaze fell on Rosekit. "Why are you bleeding? Is everything okay?"

"Its Dawnkit who's bleeding." hissed Featherdust. "She left camp!"

"No, she didn't!" Badgerpelt exclaimed.

Marshclaw grasped Dawnkit's scruff and hauled her away to the medicine den, leaving the arguing,screaming group of half-awake cats behind. He sat her down by a small bit of moss, which she began to drink from. "Okay," he began. "what happened?" He examined her side as she spoke.

"Last night, I went into a forest, and got caught in some brambles." She had given up believing that what had happened had been a dream.

"Did you leave camp?"

She shrugged.

"Well, it certainly was a bramble thicket." he said, scooping some foul-smelling herb from his stores and popping it in his mouth. "Does it hurt?" he mumbled through a mouthful of leaves.

She shook her head. "Not unless I move. I didn't even really notice it when I woke up."

"Here. This is called dock," He said, spitting out a wad of crushed green... _something. _"it'll soothe your scratches."

" Why do _I_ need to know? _You're_ the medicine cat!"

Marshclaw smiles, but didn't reply. He pressed the dock to her wounds.

"OW!" She yelped. "That stuff STINGS!"

Marshclaw sniffed through his stores, then selected a tall yellow cluster of flowers and set it on the ground in front of her. "Take a good long look."

She opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it and stared at the little yellow flowers.

"That's goldenrod. It doesn't sting, and when applied to a scratch it assists in its healing."

He chewed it up and applied it to her wound along with the dock.

"Why didn't you just chew them both up at the same time?"

"Because I wanted to show them to you."

"Why?"

"Dawnkit?"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider becoming my apprentice?"

Dawnkit just stared. "What?"

"Do you want to be a medecine cat?"

Dawnkit shrugged.

"I'll give you a while to think, but you have an excellent memory and have shown a great interest in herbs. Think on it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, your wounds are all dressed, so you can go on back to the nursery." He flicked his tail to the hanging ferns that covered the way out.

Without another word, she slipped out the exit and back to her sister, ready to speak with her about what Marshclaw had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionclaw looked around. A frigid wind swept over the Moonpool, catching snow and sprinkling it out over the water, giving it a mystical, enchanted look. Lionclaw smiled. He now understood why StarClan would visit medicine cats here. Its beauty was enough to draw them from their home in the stars to visit this cold, insignificant land. But he shoved thoughts of beauty aside and fixed his attention n the task at hand.

Oakleaf''s lifeless body was sprawled half in, half out of the water. Her dried blood glistened on the stones. There were no scratch marks on the rock around her, but further back , on the slope up to the pool, a cat had scratched the smooth rock face as a clawhold, suggesting that they weren't familiar with the terrain. He took a closer look at the dead cat. Her eyes were wide open, staring lifelessly at nothing, and her jaws were parted as if she was cut off in the midst of a scream. He shuddered. _He_ wasn't deputy! Why did _he_ have to investigate this?

Her single wound wasn't neat or careful. Perhaps she had just slipped and cut herself on a sharp rock. That would explain why there had been no struggle. Maybe he should tell the leader that they had been mistaken. That her death had been an accident. The smooth rocks around her body were slippery, and she might not have even made it to the pool in time to speak with StarClan. Then again, before he could report back to the leader, he would need to find this mystery stone. After all, the stones were all smooth. Not a single jagged bit of pebble in sight. How could he get cut by a stone if it wasn't even there? But then he saw something that changed his thoughts entirely.

In her claws, there was a tiny wisp of fur. It was light gray, and when he sniffed it, it smelled of mud and... moor? Was WindClan responsible for this? He frowned. This disproved his theory about an accident, although the WindClan cat could have shoved her, and she could have fallen, and her belly had been sliced open on a stone... Well, this discovery didn't prove much. But there _had_ been a fight, and she _had_ fought back... Lionclaw straightened up and took a pace back.

His job had been to shed some light on the mysterious murder, but all he had done was made things more unclear.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. Clan cats kill their prey by breaking their backs or necks. It was worth a try, to see if he spine was broken, because if it was, the murderer would probably have been a Clan cat. He put his paw up to her back, running it along her spine for a minute. There! Just at the base of her neck, barely noticeable, a tiny bend or twist in her bone. The killer had broken her neck, then slit her belly open to finish the job. It was probably a Clan cat, perhaps WindClan, judging by the scent of the fur caught in Oakleaf's claws. They hadn't really surprised her, the struggle wasn't big, but she had gotten some of his/her fur in her claws, and the killer must have been in a hurry, seeing as the belly wound was so hastily inflicted. Lionclaw felt a surge of pride. He knew how. Now all he needed to know was _who_, and _why_.

Dawnkit peered over the edge of the nest. She fell back as Heronflight noticed her, but the golden queen smiled wearily. "Its okay. You can see them"

She scrambled up to the top of the nest, landing on Heronflight's side. She sat down, staring at the tiny bundles of fur. "Did you name them?" She whispered, not able to tear her eyes away from the kits.

"The ginger-and-white tom is Gingerkit, and the darker ginger tom is Pinekit."

"No she-cats?" Dawnkit mewed, disappointed.

The fluffy queen purred in amusement. "No she-cats."

"Heronflight?"

"Yes dear?"

"Should I become a medicine cat?

Heronflight looked at the kit for a minute, studying her face and wondering. The young cat's question had caught her by surprise. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally, she replied. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

Dawnkit looked at her paws. "_I_ think I don't know." She mumbled.

"Well, you have a moon to decide, dear."

"I know, but I want to decide _now_!"

"Sometimes, you just have to be patient. If your destiny is to be a medicine cat, then that is what you'll be," Heronflight paused, smiling slightly. "you could always try it, and if you don't like it, you can just become a warrior in stead."

Dawnkit considered this for a moment. Then, her face broke out in a smile "Yeah."

"Now, run along. I'm sure Rosekit is all lonely without you to play with," The queen licked Dawnkit's head. "besides, I need my rest. I'll see you later, little one,"

Dawnkit scrambled away and out the nursery enterance.

Rosekit was waiting for her at the fresh kill pile. "Dawnkit! Over here!"

She was attempting to pull a squirrel off of the top of the pile. It was lodged between a rabbit and a starling, and it didn't seem to want to budge. Dawnkit clawed her way to the top of the pile, shoving the rabbit away with some difficulty. Rosekit was thrown back with such force she tumbled head over heels with the squirrel clamped firmly in her jaws. "We need to get this to the elder's den. Dustwind will throw a fit if I don't get it to him soon!" Dawnkit helped her littermate haul the heavy squirrel across camp to the elder's den.

Lionclaw came rushing into the entrance just as they exited the elder's den. "WINDCLAN!"

"What?" Badgerpelt bristled.

"I WAS JUST AT THE MOONPOOL AND THEY'RE COMING FAST!" He barely had time to pause for breath. Chest heaving, he finished telling the deputy, who had come speeding over, about the warriors heading their way.

"She hadn't had time to hear everything when Featherdust rushed over, ushering them into the nursery just as warriors came pouring into camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawnkit protested as Featherdust dumped her and her sister into a nest in the back of the den. "I can't seeeee!" She mewed, craning her neck to peer through the entrance. She saw a flash of pelts, more cats than she had ever dreamed of seeing in one place, when her mother shoved her head down.

Rosekit sat shivering beside her sister. Eyes wide, she pressed close to her mother. "Are they g-going to hurt me?" She whimpered softly, eyes fixed on Featherdust.

"No, darling," purred her mother, wrapping her fluffy tail around the two kits. Dawnkit pushed away, curling up into a ball in the back of the nest. Why couldn't she watch the battle? It was so interesting! WindClan cats! She heard one voice above the screech of battle.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" A cat yowled "WE'LL LEAVE IF YOU RETURN THEM SAFELY!"

"What?" Clawstar hissed. "YOU murdered our medicine cat. What did WE steal that's worth invading a camp for?"

She didn't hear the other cat's response over the battle calls.

Suddenly, two cats came wrestling into the den. Badgerpelt! He was holding off a dusty brown WindClan tom, and, by the looks of it, doing an excellent job. The tom was bleeding and weak, eyes glazed with pain and movements sluggish. What made him fight? Then, she noticed something else. A gleam in his eye. Determination? Grief? Both. Was this what being a warrior meant? To protect your Clan, no matter what? She looked on in awe.

The tom's flashing fangs closed around Badgerpelt's neck. Featherdust gasped in horror, frozen to the nest. A plan sparked in Dawnkit's mind. She glanced behind her. A small gap in the bramble wall yawned at her. She flattened her ears, putting a paw tentatively through and glancing at her mother. Featherdust didn't notice. Dawnkit slipped through, her fur catching in the bramble thorns. One of her old scratches opened and she winced as blood poured out of it. She ran to the small space between the nursery and the medicine den, crouching in a shadow. She had arrived just in time to see Badgerpelt stumble into the medicine den, leaving a thick trail of scarlet.

Cats. So many cats. More than she had ever imagined in one place! Yowling, hissing, screeching, fighting CATS! She squeezed her eyes shut, flattening herself to the ground.

"Sparrowkit!" Teeth grasped her scruff and she was lifted. She yelped, squirming, as she was carried toward the den exit.

"Lemme go! LEMME GO!" She squealed, thrashing.

The warrior refused to let her down. As they tore through the marshes, she grew tired and her struggling shrank to feeble mewling. "Featherdust..." She mewed, terror overwhelming her.

The moor soon came into sight. Dawnkit flattened her ears to her skull._ StarClan, help me! They're taking me to their camp!_

The went through a bramble thicket and around some ferns, and they were in the WindClan camp. It was a shallow dip in the moor, with bushes and dens scattered all throughout it. Rabbits were just about the only thing in the fresh-kill pile. A blanket of snow covered the camp, with paw prints of cats of all ages crisscrossing it. A frantic queen, a dark gray tabby with white paws, paced the center of camp. Her eyes were dull with grief and her head was bowed. She was walking slowly in circles, murmuring to herself. Her tail dragged in the snow.

As they entered camp, her head snapped up. Her face lit with joy, and she scrambled to Dawnkit, knocking a startled apprentice out of her way. "Crowwing! Is it her?"

"I think so," The black warrior holding her set her down in front of the queen.

"SPARROWKIT! I WAS SO WORRIED!" She yowled, grooming Dawnkit's bristled fur. Petrified, Dawnkit froze. The queen stepped back. Suddenly, she stopped, studying Dawnkit with a confused and disappointed expression, filled with sorrow and despair. "You're not Sparrowkit." She mewed.

"Well, Cherrypelt says she found Daisykit," The black tom mewed, picking Dawnkit back up. He stopped, put her back down, and murmured softly to the grief-stricken queen, "We can hold them hostage until we find your kits, okay? They'll turn up." he touched his nose to hers briefly, comforting the poor mother.

What was going on? She looked up at the queen, who was studying the kit with green eyes that stung like nettles. They were full of pain and rage, and Dawnkit could see herself reflected in them. "What?" She managed to cough out, throat catching on a sob. Her shoulders shook. She was so scared and alone. If she hadn't sneaked out of the nursery, none of this would have happened.

The queen's hard expression melted like snow. "You must be so scared." She whispered, sweeping her tail around Dawnkit. Dawnkit gazed up at her with huge green eyes. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry, love."

Rosekit was placed beside her. "You aren't my kits, but I'll take care of you both until my kits are safe and sound.

"What happened?" Dawnkit mewed, finishing her thought.

"My kits are missing, and we scented ShadowClan on our land. A patrol was sent to find Daisykit and Sparrowkit, and they started looking in ShadowClan."

"But we didn't steal them!" Hissed Dawnkit, pulling away from the queen, whose eyes blazed with shock.

"What's your name, darling?" She murmured. "I'll be your foster mother until I find my kits."

Rosekit flattened her ears. "But I want Featherdust!" She wailed.

"You'll see her soon. I'm Snowfoot."

Rosekit seemed comforted by Snowfoot's words, and she perked up some. "I'm Rosekit, and that's Dawnkit." She gestured to Dawnkit with her tail.

Dawnkit sighed, anger and fear overwhelming her. She was stuck in WindClan, perhaps forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sometimes, I can be really lazy. I admit it! And when it comes to allegiances, I am the laziest person you ever will meet. Sorry I didn't have the WindClan ones in earlier!**

WindClan Allegiances

Leader: Runningstar- Small gray tabby tom with jet black paws

Deputy: Crowwing- black tom

Medicine cat: Littletail- White she-cat with half of a tail and bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Cherrypelt- pale ginger she-cat

Graywhisker- smoky gray tom

Goldenleaf- Black she-cat with distinctive golden eyes

Antswarm- light gray tom with darker flecks

Spiderpelt- Brown tabby tom

Blackblaze- black tom

Applefall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Sharpreed- dark gray tom

Ferretfur- pale tan tom

Apprentices:

Flypaw- fluffy white tom

Slantedpaw- black she-cat with white paws

Queens:

Heatherbreeze- small gray she-cat

Flowerdapple- white she-cat (Mother of Pouncekit- Small brown tabby tom with white paws)

Snowfoot- dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws (Mother of Sparrowkit- tortoiseshell tom and Daisykit- white she-cat with black tail)

Dawnkit blinked sleepily up from the nest. Featherdust? Where was she? The truth slithered through her like an icy snake. WindClan. Day two. Snowfoot was sound asleep beside her, and the first rays of daylight were seeping the leaved of the nursery. She heard murmured voices outside and caught the word patrol. She heard birds twittering, WindClan ones. She heard something else, pricking her ears to make it out.

Rosekit's squealing. Leaping up, she looked wildly around. Was a WindClan cat hurting her sister? She bristled. NOCAT would lay a _claw_ on Rosekit while _Dawnkit_ was watching.

She looked around. Just outside the nursery, a small tabby kit had Rosekit pinned to the ground. He was growling, and his tail was twitching as if he was angry. Even though the mischievous and playful grin on his face told Dawnkit he wasn't going to hurt her sister, she wasn't taking any chances. With a snarl, she launched herself at the small tom, whose expression turned to one of shock as she slammed him into the snow, fangs bared. She stared into his bright green eyes, and, to her surprise, she saw a glimmer of amusement.

"You wanna play too?" He mewed.

She loosened her hold and let him wriggle away, then sat up, tail flicking and ears flattened to her skull. He just grinned, oblivious to the rage in his playmate's eyes. "Wanna play tag? OOH! I know! How about get-the-moss? That will be fun!" He dropped to a crouch. "I know!" he repeated energetically. "How 'bout we go listen to the elders tell a story!" He lunged suddenly at Dawnkit, who staggered sideways, barely avoiding the tiny brown missile. "Oh boy, I'm so happy I have somecat to play with! Its BORING without Daisykit and Sparrowkit around." He bounced excitedly around the two other kits in circles, creating a path in the snow and sending clumps of cold white fluff flying in all directions. A bewildered Dawnkit dodged the chunks of snow, but took a huge piece to the face. Shaking her head violently back and forth, she whipped around and stalked back to her nest.

A flash of brown fur blocked her path. "C'mon!" The kit squealed excitedly. His green eyes were huge and filled with excitement. "You can be the leader if we play Clan!"

She stopped, glared at the kit, then went around him and into the nursery.

"Oh yeah!" He called. "My name's Pouncekit. What's yours?" He yowled after her. She turned and sighed.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"No." He mewed brightly.

"Then go bother someone else."

Rosekit raced after her sister. "I reeeaaaaally wanna play get-the-moss..." She meowed.

"If Stupidkit doesn't play, I will,"

"Be nice!" Spat Rosekit. "He just wants a friend!"

Dawnkit looked back at Pouncekit, who was angrily attacking a bit of loose twig that hung from the warrior's den. She looked back to her sister's pleading blue eyes and sighed again. "Fine."

The sisters turned and walked back toward Pouncekit, who was gnawing hungrily on his stick. His whole face lit up when he saw them. "What are we gonna play?"

"Get-the-moss!" Rosekit yowled, clawing some bedding into a small ball and tossing it into the air. Pouncekit immediately rocketed up to snatch it, but Dawnkit butted him out of the way with her head and snagged it with her claw.

"Hey!" Squealed Pouncekit. He leaped up and grabbed the moss right from her claw with his teeth and ran off with it crammed in his mouth. Giggling, Rosekit immediately is on his heels. The two kits tussle in a ball of black and brown fur at the edge of camp. A pale ginger warrior flicks her whiskers, amused.

The ball of moss rolled from the fight. Dawnkit leaped toward it, catching it with her paws and speeding away with it in her jaws. "Haha! I'm the winner!" She yowled through the ball of bedding. She turned, savoring the look of surprise on the two other kits' faces.

As Dawnkit ran away with her prize, she heard the she-cat whisper to her Clanmate, a smoky gray tom. "Look at them!" She purred. "They fit right in."

Dawnkit stopped in her tracks. What? She didn't 'fit in'! She was ShadowClan, not a rabbit-eater! Hissing, she slumped to the ground, letting the moss ball roll to Pouncekit, who scooped it up and turned, bowling right into Rosekit.

"Grrrrrr..." Rosekit growled, tugging on a loose bit of moss that hung from Pouncekit's mouth. He let go suddenly, and she went flying backward into some ferns. Dawnkit stalked grumpily back to the nursery.

_I'll never fit in here!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Oh, and thanks so much to WizardTeddyBear for putting my cat in your story (Which is really good, by the way! You should check it out!), and mentioning me in the beginning! The play is this week, and I've had butterflies in my stomach 24/7. GAH SO NERVOUS! D: Anyways, I have a poll on my page featuring Dawnkit's warrior name. Check it out please, I want to know what my wonderful fans think! Thanks for being patient with me!**

The forest. Again, here it was. It wasn't WindClan territory, with their few trees and plentiful, springy grass, but somewhere else. She whipped around, seeing the bramble thicket and feeling her scars burn with the memory. Her eyes flicked nervously around her, heart beating like a scared mouse. It was the forest. Her dream forest. The scents overwhelmed her. Crow-food and blood and mouse bile... She shook her head and tried not to breathe.

The trees were enormous, and one had scratch marks down it. She sniffed them. Fresh cat scent hung on to the reek of death, and she perked up. Black fur was snagged on a twig, and it carried the same cat scent. She sniffed around, catching a trail and bounding after it. Another cat. It wouldn't be so scary with someone else there.

"Who are you?" A cat emerged from a bush, fangs bared and black fur bristling. He was enormous, especially to Dawnkit. His dark midnight fur was matted. He had broad, well-muscled shoulders and glowing, fiery amber eyes that were filled with uneasiness. He didn't seem to notice that she was a kit.

Fear knotted in her belly, twisting in her chest like a snake. Her voice cracked, high and terrified. "Dawnkit," She squeaked, flinching away from the... what was he? A warrior? A medicine cat? A rouge? She settled for rouge.

His fur flattened, but the wary expression lingered in his eyes. "Who are your parents?"

It seemed an odd question, but she didn't dare disobey this... rouge. "Uh, Stonestep and Featherdust."

The rouge made a little snorting sound in the back of his throat. "Hm. I'm Breezepelt."

"So you're a warrior?"

"Are you a warrior?"

"You're a WindClan cat, right?"

"No..." She shrunk away as he thrust his head forward, eyes narrowed disbelievingly.

"Good." He hissed, his foul breath blowing her fur back. He straightened up. "Nice to meet, you, Dawnkit." He lowered his head, muttering something about a snake. He looked thoughtfully at her, amber eyes full of curiosity. "So, Dawnkit, are you the cat I caught trespassing on my territory a few days ago?"

She thought back to her misadventure in the bramble thicket three nights before. Had he been the cat she had seen through the fog? She blinked. "Uh... I think so."

"Only Clan members can be in my territory. You can join, if you like."

She straightened a little. "Can I be in ShadowClan, too?"

He nodded briskly.

"Then I'll join!"

"Dawnkit?"

Her eyes flew ope, and she found Lionclaw's nose three mouse-tails in front of hers. "Gah!" She yelped, startled by the sight of his bright amber eyes.

"Shh! You'll wake them all up!" He flicked his tail toward the sleeping nursery queens. Snowfoot stirred, but didn't wake up. "C'mon, lets get out of here."

"What about the guards?" She mewed.

"There's only one, and Stonestep is distracting him outside. Now lets get out of here. It smells of rabbit!"

"And Rosekit?"

Leopardheart, a former queen, slunk from the shadows with Rosekit in her jaws. "Lets go!" Lionclaw hissed.

"You smell weird."

Pouncekit appeared beside Lionclaw, eyes filled with fascination.

Lionclaw started, jerking his head toward the tiny kit, his face twisted with frustration. "This is just a dream, little kit," He said quickly, so fast he almost tripped over his words. He was in a rush to get Pouncekit out of his way.

Pouncekit's eyes grew as wide as moons. "A-are you StarClan?" he whispered, completely in awe of the moonlight that reflected off of Lionclaw's pelt, causing him to look like a StarClan cat.

Lionclaw straightened up. "Yes, and I'm ordering you to get back into your nest."

Pouncekit gaped, eyes shining. "Do you have a prophecy for me?"

"Uh, no, just here, to her, check on the Clan. Now go back to your nest. And this is a secret, so don't tell anycat, okay?"

Pouncekit nodded seriously, slinking back to his mother and settling down, eyes still fixed on Lionclaw.

Suddenly, a yowl burst through the chilled night air. "ShadowClan!"

Snowfoot was awake in a flash, eyes blazing as she rounded on Lionclaw. She swiped hard at his nose, grazing his nose and sending a splatter of blood soaring across the den. "Kit thief! Were you the one who stole my kits in the first place?"

"We didn't steal them!" yowled Lionclaw. "Stonestep, retreat, we have to get out of here!"

"But the kits?"

Lionclaw swooped down, about to hook his teeth in Rosekit's scruff when Snowfoot boxed him, claws out. His ear was torn, and he stumbled backward and out of the nursery.

Her rescuers had failed.

Snowfoot licked her head comfortingly. "Its okay, dear. You'll go home soon." Dawnkit was amazed at how calmly she was reacting to a retreated patrol.

"Its not okay. It's not. Don't act like it is, either. It will never be okay!" She spat, shrinking away from Snowfoot's comforting licks. "As long as I'm here, it will NEVER be okay!"

And with that, she scampered out of the den, not caring who saw her.

The WindClan cats yowled after her, but their calling fell on deaf ears. Enraged, she didn't even notice that she was headed in the wrong direction.

She sped across the wind-swept moor, tears of anger brimming in her eyes. All she wanted to do was go home! She missed Featherdust and Marshclaw and Heronflight and even Stonestep, and she would give anything to see them again. Her paws beat the ground, tearing up clumps of grass and flinging them out behind her. She heard the voices of WindClan warriors and knew that she would eventually be outrun, but she kept running.

Up ahead, she saw a large clump of heather. A foxhole peeked out from beneath it, and she darted in, not thinking about the fox that might or might not have been hiding. She felt exhaustion overwhelm her. It was too late, maybe moonhigh, and as the voices drew closer, she nodded off, hoping that fox scent would cover her own.

When she opened her eyes, Breezepelt was standing by her. He flicked his tail irritably. "Why'd you wake up? We had your apprentice ceremony to discuss."

She blinked up at him. "Someone woke me up." She half decided to ask him if he was StarClan, but thought of Pouncekit and clamped her jaws shut."What apprentice ceremony?"

He sniffed, curling his lip. "Apparently you don't care enough to become my apprentice."

"But someone else woke me up!"

"Hm." he growled. "Maybe you can still be an apprentice, but for now, you must be introduced to the rest of my Clan."

"Are you leader?"

"Ha! I'm not nearly the strongest warrior here! Maplestar is the leader. And anycat who says otherwise is dead." He hissed, flattening his ears.

"Can I meet Maplestar?"

"She is a very busy cat. She only will meet with the strongest warriors, and Thistleclaw is her deputy. Since we lost Tigerstar and Brokenstar, we have weakened greatly."

She shuddered at the names. Tigerstar? Surely he couldn't mean the powerful, cruel leader that nearly lead the Clans to ruin. And Brokenstar? Was he talking about the infamous kit-killer? Every cat in ShadowClan knew those names. Taking her mind off of that unpleasant subject, she perked up. "Can I meet the other warriors?"

A tabby tom emerged from a bush, his thin, bony frame draped with a cloak of matted ginger-brown fur. His eyes pierced her, emerald green, and a small nick adorned his left ear. He dipped his head to her. "I'm Redwillow." He stepped back, silently falling into place beside Breezepelt, who flicked his tail.

Another warrior leaped into the small clearing. His pelt was light brown, his eyes amber and scars running from the back of his neck to his chest. She winced as he thrust his face into hers. "Hello, Dawnkit." He stepped back, his foul breath flattening her whiskers to her face.

As Breezepelt signaled, more and more cats appeared from the bushes.

"Snowtuft," Dawnkit winced at the scar that snaked from his belly to his ear. "Silverhawk, Clawface, Maggottail," Gasping as she saw his furless tail, she shrunk back. "Sparrowfeather, Furzepelt."

She stared at the line of cats.

"And now our apprentices." Breezepelt mewed. " Sunstrike, Larksong, Harespring, and Hollowflight,"

"Why do they have warrior names, if they're apprentices?"

"Don't question us, kit," Harespring, a brown and white tom, sneered.

Breezepelt whipped around, cuffing the apprentice hard on the ear. Hissing, he spat "Don't you know who this is? This is Dawnkit, you mouse-brain!"

Harespring flattened his ears, slinking low to the ground under Breezepelt's angry amber glare.

"Now, that you have met the apprentices of DarkClan, are you ready to become an apprentice yourself?" Breezepelt flicked his tail toward the group of cats that stood a pace away from the warriors.

She nodded eagerly.

"It is time for you to wake up. Tomorrow night, when you return, you will be an apprentice."

Dawnkit glanced down at her paws, yowling in alarm She could see the slimy grass beneath them! She was fading!

Her eyes flew open. Morning light shone through the foxhole. She sighed, thinking of DarkClan and Breezepelt. She must be special, if StarClan was making her an apprentice!


	8. Chapter 8

**Please check out the poll on my page about Dawnkit's warrior name! Dawnfrost, Dawnshade, Dawnfall or Dawnflame?**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful followers:**

**WizardTeddyBear, XxDreamcatcher64xX DelzandVia, Feathercreek01, Ghost Haunting, Moonbeam141, Storm Veradea, **

**Willowdream of ForestClan, and crazycats161616**

Dawnkit stretched, clawing at the heather at the rim of her den. The fox's scent had masked hers, so she was safe from WindClan for now. She padded out of the foxhole, looking around and seeing nocat. With a grin, she turned and began to run off toward what she assumed was ShadowClan territory.

Soon, a river came into view. Its clear blue waters glistened in the sun, shining like crystals. Dawnkit looked on in awe. She had never seen a river before. It was water, she knew that, but why did it run so quickly? To her, it looked as if it was trying to escape an angry twoleg. She peered fearfully over the edge of the bank.

Suddenly, she lost her balance, siding down the slippery slope and almost crashing down into the churning waters. She grasped the mud with her claws, hindpaws dangling over the waves. With a yowl, she hauled herself onto the muddy bank. She hissed to herself. How could she be so stupid? She saw the soft green grass at the top of the steep slope, but didn't dare climb it, for fear of being thrown into the water. She sat down, tucking her tail over her paws.

A sob shook her shoulders. How could she have been so stupid? WindClan had taken her in. At least she was safe there. Here, she was in danger of drowning, or starvation if nocat found her! Crying pitifully, she threw her paws over her face. She was hungry on top of everything, making her short tempered and easily upset. Blubbering and carrying on, she curled into a ball.

"Dawnkit, you mouse-brain!" Hissed a familiar voice. She looked up. Breezepelt stood before her, barely visible, the expression anxious. "Call for help! You can't die here, we need to make you an apprentice!" He looked worried, and the expression in his eyes was close to terrified. What could scare a StarClan warrior that much?

She nodded, obediently wiping away her tears and yowling Snowfoot's name. "Thanks, Breezepelt," She mewed, but he was gone.

Yowling and crying and screaming until her throat was sore, she was positive that she would attract the attention of a patrol. "WindClan! Snowfoot! Pouncekit, ANYCAT!" She wailed, as loudly as she could. Eventually, a patrol would come along and she would be safe, but she was half embarrassed to run away from her kidnappers, then get into trouble and need them to rescue her.

After what felt like seasons, a patrol consisting of Applefall, Blackblaze, Slantedpaw and Ferretfur arrived.

"Help!" Her voice was cracked and high, barely a yelp. But they heard her, and Blackblaze grabbed her by the scruff, hoisting her onto the land.

"Stupid kit," Growled Slantedpaw, lip curled in disgust.

Dawnkit didn't have the energy for a witty comeback, she just collapsed at Blackblaze's feet. She heard Slantedpaw snicker, but she didn' give half of a mousetail what some rabbit-chasing apprentice thought. She was tired, and not ashamed of that. "Uh, Blackblaze?" Dawnkit heard Ferretfur mew from the riverbank.

Blackblaze walked over to the young warrior, his face growing grim as he peered into the river. "I'll get her."

He disappeared over the side of the river, leaving Dawnkit puzzled.

Applefall curled her tail around the shivering kit, murmuring in her ear. "Its okay, you'll be back with Snowfoot soon."

"Don't bet on it." Ferretfur mewed grimly.

Blackblaze appeared with a white bundle of fur in his jaws. It was a kit, fur sodden and body battered by the strong river current. A black tail hung limply by her side. She was tiny, no more than three moons old.

"Well, Dawnkit, looks like you're going home."

Back at camp, Clawstar slept in her den, curled up in a tight ball with Marshclaw beside her. She was weak, almost completely skin and bones, her rugged gray pelt clinging to her well-muscled frame, which shook with ragged coughing.

Adderstrike slipped silently into the den to sit beside Marshclaw, his brother. "Is this her last life?" Murmured Adderstrike, a worried expression clouding his bright blue eyes.

"No," Marshclaw looked away.

"She looks so weak!" the deputy commented. "I hope she won't lose her life."

Marshclaw looked his brother in the eye. "Yes. Yes, it is. Her last life. I didn't want to alarm you."

Looking at his paws, Adderstrike mewed, "I should never have been made deputy."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Lionclaw is a much better warrior than me."

"Then make him your deputy!"

Adderstrike stayed silent, watching the dying leader with a horrified expression. "Will she live?"

Marshclaw hesitated.

"Will she or won't she?"

"Its unlikely that she'll survive such a sudden bout of greencough,"

"Is any other cat sick?"

"Featherdust has been in my den for days, poor dear. She won't do anything but sleep."

"Did WindClan tell you anything about the kits yesterday? When you went to the moonpool?"

"Not much. Littletail said that they were safe, and that she hoped that Sparrowkit would return soon. She wanted him as her apprentice."

"I hear Dawnkit is going to become yours."

"Maybe. She's not sure, and I'm not positive that a cat with her energy will like the task of being a medicine cat."

"Did you speak with Oakleaf?" Adderstrike's eyes were narrowed with fear.

"Will you promise me you won't spread any word of this?" Hissed Marshclaw. When Adderstrike nodded, Marshclaw went on. "She's not in StarClan."

"What?"

"I couldn't find her!"

"Maybe she just didn't want to be seen."

Marshclaw shook his head. "I asked Sunstripe, you know, her old mentor, about it, and he said 'she's not here',"

Adderstrike gaped at his brother.

"ShadowClan will be ruined soon! Their medicine cat is killed, possibly by WindClan, Lionclaw said, and then WindClan raided our camp, killed a warrior, and stole two kits. Oh, yeah, and our powerful leader is about to die on her last life, leaving the Clan with a young deputy who thinks that he's not good enough to be leader."

"I want to be leader, and I know I'm strong enough! I just think that Lionclaw is stronger."

"Maplefur's vigil was so sad." Marshclaw swiftly changed the subject. "Its a shame, really. She was a fine cat, and since we have so few warriors, I don't know if ShadowClan will survive the leaf-bare. Its only just beginning..."

With a sigh, they both turned their eyes back on the dying leader.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. "Adderstrike. Adderstrike, I can smell you. Come here." She rasped, eyes darting unseeingly around the den. The young silver tom flinched as he grew nearer.

"Marshclaw has tried everything, Clawstar."

Heat radiated off of her body, the air thick with the stench of sickness. Almost death. "M-my last life..."

"I know, Clawstar. You have served your Clan well."

"Oh, Adderstrike, you think I should have chosen Lionclaw. I may have one ear, but I'm not deaf." She twitched her good ear as if to make a point. She convulsed twice, spasms going through her whole body as she hacked and wretched. Adderstrike backed up a few paces. Was this some sort of sign from StarClan? The leader was dying so quickly. The first case of greencough all year, and it had to be her.

"Lionclaw sh-shouldn't be deputy for a-" She hacked some more. "-few moons," The she-cat rasped between coughs. "The responsibility would be too much for him to handle."

Adderstrike nodded. Clawstar was going insane with fever. She began muttering things about squirrels and frogs, hissing at things that Adderstrike couldn't see and clawing the air. At last, her thrashing turned to weak batting and she was still.

Adderstrike pressed his nose to his leader's fevered pelt. "Goodbye, Clawstar. May StarClan light your path,"

Dawnkit dragged her paws alongside Rosekit as they were escorted home by a WindClan patrol. Poor Pouncekit had been devastated that he had to be without playmates, and Rosekit was the only one who said goodbye to him. Dawnkit personally hadn't liked him much, so she had ignored him.

With a yowl of triumph, she sprinted along the lakeshore with a sudden burst of energy. ShadowClan was in view! She purred at the thought of seeing Marshclaw and Featherdust again. She wanted to become a medicine cat, that she knew for sure.

Just their luck, a patrol came into view. She noticed that they were tired, their tails dragging in the dirt. When they saw WindClan, they bristled, eyes narrowed in suspicion as Dawnkit's patrol grew nearer.

"Stonestep!" Squealed Dawnkit, rushing to her father, whose eyes were drooping and fur sagging. He lit up as he saw her, smiling widely. "Hi, Dawnkit! Featherdust will be so happy you're home!" He bent to touch his nose to hers, and she purred again. He straightened up, face aglow as he noticed Rosekit "Rosekit! I'm so glad you're safe!" he rubbed his face on hers, affectionately licking her head. "Lets get home."

Dawnkit couldn't help but notice that Stonestep seemed happier to see Rosekit. With a heavy sigh, she padded over to stand by Lionclaw.

The WindClan cats had slipped away from the joyful reunion, nocat noticing. Dawnkit looked back over the moor, Slantedpaw, Applefall, Ferretfur and Blackblaze mere specks in the distance. She smiled.

_I'm finally home!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, short chapter. Sorry. I had a tad bit of writers block and I was desperate to fill space, so this chapter is a little rushed. Sorry to disappoint you all : (**

**Please vote on my poll for her warrior name!**

"Dawnkit, step forward. From this moment on, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Marshclaw, you are an experienced medicine cat, and I trust that you will pass everything you learned from Oakleaf to this young apprentice." Excitement and nervousness surged through Dawnpaw, accompanied by a feeling of uncertainty. This was against the warrior code! A new leader, new apprentices, it was too much.

Quivering, Dawnpaw stepped forward, not sure what to do. Adderstar rested his head on hers, and she shakily licked his shoulder, then stumbled off to touch noses with Marshclaw.

"Rosepaw! Dawnpaw!" Featherdust started the cheer, eyes aglow, but nocat followed. Stonestep glowered, whispering something into his mate's ear.

"Dawnpaw!" Yowled Bumblepaw, "Rosepaw!"

Dawnpaw lowered her head, feeling unwanted. Nocat liked the idea of them being apprenticed early. Adderstar had interpreted WindClan's dead kit as a sign or something, and even though Marshclaw had tried to talk him out of it. Marshclaw swept his tail over her shoulders and lead her to the medicine den.

He sat her down in front of his store, looking intently at her. "Tell me what you know."

She stared blankly at the leaves. They all looked the same to her, but she blinked when she saw a pawful of hairy, prickly looking leaves. She touched them with a paw. They felt fuzzy, and she racked her memory. "Uh... borage leaves?"

When Marshclaw nodded, she felt a surge of pride. Small white flowers with yellow centers were tucked neatly beside the borage.

"Daisy," She said confidently.

"Chamomile." He corrected softly.

Her face fell.

"Its okay, they're easily confused. Chamomile has broader, wider petals and a more circular center. You can find these in twoleg gardens, but daises grow wild. There are only a few differences, so don't feel bad." he mewed with an encouraging smile.

"That's all I remember." Dawnpaw mumbled, ashamed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Marshclaw leaned close to her, smiling. "When I was Oakleaf's apprentice, I didn't know anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. She had to teach me every herb and every treatment. It took forever to get my name!" He purred. "You're already one step ahead of where I was!"

"Can you teach me more?" She mewed, excitedly jumping to her paws.

"Yeah. Follow me, I want to teach you how to collect something."

He left the den, and she bounded after him, flicking her tail in a friendly wave to Rosepaw. Rosepaw scampered out of the camp entrance, no doubt taking a tour of the territory. Dawnpaw felt an unexpected pang of regret. _Stop it! You're a medicine apprentice!_

She followed close behind Marshclaw, who lead them through the heavy marsh, explaining that you could easily gather several plants nearby because of the good supply of water.

"But there's one plant that's easily gathered in ShadowClan territory. All year long,"A small smile crept across his face.

"What is it?" She began to look eagerly around, trying to spot it. She had to remember everything he taught her!

"Moss. And your first task is to collect as much as you need for your bedding."

She flattened her ears, hissing indignantly. "That's just not fair!" She spat.

"Sure it is, you didn't think I'd make you sleep on the cold hard ground, now did you?" He purred, amused at the fuming apprentice. "Now hurry up, that's your task for today. We're going on a special trip to the moonpool in two sunrises, because you were apprenticed so early," He shot a worried glance in her direction. "I'll be nearby, collecting some tansy if you need anything."

Dawnpaw grumbled to herself as she hunted for moss, growling as she found damp patches and got her paws wet. Suddenly, She went crashing heavily down. Pain shot through her bramble scars, and she yelped. Thrashing to get to land, she sent splatters of mud flying. Marshclaw twitched his whiskers, amused, as she struggled to yank herself onto the marshy ground above her. She had fallen into an old badger set! He dodged swiftly as some went flying in his direction, but only laughed at his apprentice.

"Oh, stop it! I need help!" She spat, kicking dirt emphatically toward him. He sat down.

"You're never going to learn how to get yourself out without experience. You're clever. You'll figure it out."

She launched herself up the side, yowling in frustration as the dirt crumbled beneath her claws. "No, I can't! Get me out!" She pouted.

He rose to his paws. "Well, I really need to be off. See you later,"

She hissed at him as he padded off, chuckling.

She angrily sat down. Surveying the set, she took note of each detail. The walls were curved on either side, shaping the bowl-like structure of the set. Roots jutted out of the walls, and each wall was about as high as Marshclaw was, from nose to tailtip. The dirt was crumbling, and small pebbles littered the ground. With a growl, she leaped up the side again, getting a hold on the land but failing to haul herself up.

"Think, you mouse-brain!" She chided herself. "Marshclaw, you fox-heart..." She half-muttered.

Suddenly, an idea sprung into her head. She eyed the roots that climbed the walls, and noticed one in particular. It was rater thick, about the width of Featherdust's fluffy tail, and snaked from halfway up the set wall to the top. Hissing, she leaped up, missing it by a whisker. "Fox dung!" She spat as she cashed to the ground. She paused to lick her scars, then crouched, pushing up off of the ground and leaping in an arch toward the root. She stretched her claws out, and felt satisfaction surge through her as she sunk her claws deep into the root.

She kicked the wall, dirt falling down to the set floor,and dug her hindclaws deep into the soft, damp dirt. Inching up a bit at a time, she put one paw higher on the root and changed her hinpaw's clawhold. Bit by bit, she went a little higher until she had reached the top. She used the root as a support and hauled herself up to stand beside Marshclaw, who had watched her the whole time.

She looked at him, half angry at him, half proud of herself.

"Excellent job!" Marshclaw smiled. "Now you can collect your bedding."

he felt her whiskers droop, and opened her mouth to protest, but one look from her mentor and she mumbled "Okay."

Rosepaw sped past her sister with her mentor close on her heels. "Ooh! Is this the old set? The one you told me about?"

"Yeah." Blossommist mewed, "It collects clumsy new apprentices like crowfood attracts flies. I can't think of one year somecat hasn't fallen in."

Dawnpaw felt her fur grow hot.

"Don't listen to her," Marshclaw whispered as Blossommist began to lecture Rosepaw on staying away from it. "I think you're the first that was able to get out on her own."

Dawnpaw pretended to perk up, but didn't feel any better as Rosepaw raced away to look through the territory.

She looked around sniffing the air for moss scent. She found it smelled somewhat like wet grass, and each time she found some, she walked to the set and put it by the edge, so she would remember where she put it. The little pile grew, and by sunfall she had a good-sized clump of springy moss.

"Lets go-" She yawned broadly. "-home."

"Somecat's tired," Marshclaw teased.

"Long day. I want to go home."

He lead her back to camp, her mouth stuffed with moss. He had some tucked under her chin, and Pigeonpaw snorted at the sight of her. She felt her pelt grow hot again.

"Hey, Dawnpaw!"

She turned, seeing a grinning Bumblepaw approaching her.

"Congratulations! It must be such a cool thing to become. Whats it like, being a medicine cat apprentice?"

Dawnpaw spat out her moss, smiling back. She was surprised by Bumblepaw's sudden friendliness.

"Its okay. I mean, I spent all evening collecting moss."

"Is it boring?" Snake paw appeared beside her sister, curiosity sparking in her gray-green eyes.

"I've only been an apprentice for a day!" She mewed, overwhelmed.

"Oh, sorry," Bumblepaw looked a little hurt, so Dawnpaw lowered her head apologetically.

"I have to go, see you around!" She smiled, stooping to pick up the moss.

"Do you need a hand?" She looked up to see Pigeonpaw, mouth clamped shut like he was trying hard not to laugh.

She looked away, snapping arrogantly. "No! I'm handling this fine on my own!" But through the moss in her mouth, it came out more like "O! Iff andin iff fah o ah o!" As if to disprove her point, a clump of moss slipped out from under her chin. In an effort to pick it up, she also lost all the other moss she was carrying. She hissed, frustrated.

"I'll take that as a yes." He snickered, grabbing half of it in his mouth. He was much bigger than her, and could carry more, but she still felt that he was hurting her pride.

She grabbed the rest of the moss, and headed off into the direction of the medicine den. He deposited the moss by the entrance, dipping his head to her while trying not to laugh, and ran off to the apprentice's den. Dawnpaw saw Rosepaw also slink off to the bush and felt a pang of uneasiness at not sharing her den with her sister. She shook it away, clearing a spot of dust and placing her moss down.

"Goodnight, Dawnpaw. Perhaps StarClan will walk your dreams tonight. They did the first night I was an apprentice." Marshclaw padded off to his own nest, turning twice and curling into a ball.

Dawnpaw smiled to herself. _StarClan already walks __**my**__ dreams!_

She thought of Breezepelt, slipping into sleep with a smile on her face.

"Dawnkit. Your apprentice ceremony will be today, so groom your fur. You look like a hedgehog, for StarClan's sake!"

_Aren't __**you**__ StarClan?_ She thought, giving her shoulder a few hasty licks.

Sh heard a scratchy voice ring out through the shadowy forest. "Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies-" Dawnpaw shuddered "-gather beneath the Gnarled Oak for a Clan meeting."

Dawnpaw rose to her paws, peeking through the leafless branches of a dry holly bush. A huge tree loomed over the cats, its worn, twisting branches reaching toward the empty sky. It looked older than StarClan its self, with a gaping hole in its center. There, in the heart of the great tree, stood a cat.

Her fur was long, white, and slightly matted with bright ginger patches that speckled at her paws and around her eyes. They grew smaller down her side but were blotchy and large on her spine. She had a small frame, though her legs were powerful and well-muscled. Her sweeping tail was drawn majestically around her paws, and she had an air of importance that floated about her like a scent.

"Is that Maplestar?"

Breezepelt nodded stiffly. "She has agreed to perform the apprentice ceremony for you. You should feel honored."

Dawnpaw felt pride surge through her. She could be a medicine cat AND a warrior!

"Dawnkit?" The she cat mewed, her voice scratched with age, not laced with wisdom as Dawnpaw had expected. "Do you promise to uphold OUR code, even at the cost of your life, even if it means abandoning those you love, and even if it means joining us permanently?" She said the last word like a spider coaxing a fly into her web.

Dawnpaw emerged from behind the bush. "Y-yes, Maplestar."

The she-cat's bright green eyes glittered. "Then step forward, kit." Dawnpaw obeyed, shaking like a leaf. She knew what to do. "From this day forward, you will be known to us as Dawnpaw, apprentice of DarkClan. Breezepelt, you are cunning and swift. I am sure you will pass these traits on to your apprentice." Maplestar watched from above Dawnpaw, who rushed over to Breezepelt.

"Now, Dawnpaw, it is time for your first task," The leader continued. "you are to awaken now and keep a silent vigil. Your training will resume tomorrow."

"But vigils are for warriors!" Hollowflight hissed.

"And Dawnpaw is our first apprentice in many moons. I'd say that she was rather important, yes?" She looked around at the other cats. "We cannot train a cat without being sure of her skills and determination. Dawnpaw, I trust that we will see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes, Maplestar." She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up, to perform her vigil. She glanced at her paws, which were fading slowl.

"We will know if you break your vigil, Dawnpaw!" Yowled Maplestar as the last of Dawnpaw faded away.

Her eyes jerked open, and she stared at the blackness, excitement prickling her pelt. It was Moonhigh, but she felt energy course through her. An apprentice of DarkClan! Two apprentice ceremonies in one day! She was beyond thrilled as she sat alone, thoughts of Breezepelt and Maplestar flitting through her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten Chapter anniversary! WOOHOO! In honor of this tenth chapter, all of my loyal fans get limited-edition DAWNPAW PLUSHIES :D**

**Not really, but my followers can request for me to add ONE CHARACTER of their own creation to my story. I need some cats for ThunderClan and RiverClan. So, if you review and give me a cat, I'll add him/her to the story.**

**WizardTeddyBear, XxDreamcatcher64xX DelzandVia, Feathercreek01, alfalfabet,**

**Moonbeam141, Storm Veradea,** **Willowdream of ForestClan, Ivyfrost-From-ShadowClan, **

**TeamLeoOmega and crazycats161616 can review and add a character if they want. I will give you two weeks, and then post the Allegiencies with your cats! Please specify what Clan they're in, out of RiverClan and ThunderClan. Thank you!**

A chilled wind blew softly across the moor. Snow fluttered softly across the ground, which was completely cloaked in a white pelt. As the icy flakes thickened into large, cold clumps, the small group of cats completely faded from view.

Dawnpaw struggled forward, the freezing wind violently buffeting her fur as it roared into her face. Her whiskers seemed to freeze to her face, and her paws were numb, barely able to be dragged through the deep drifts. With a grunt, she dragged a paw forward. They would never make it. She felt Thistlepaw's nose butting her shoulder encouragingly. "C'mon, Dawnpaw, you'll make it."

She gritted her teeth, shuddering in response as the sudden blizzard nearly swallowed his words. The cold was almost too much. It had hit the medicine cats suddenly, going from a soft snow to an icy storm in a heartbeat. She would have lost her way if it hadn't been for Thistlepaw, who made sure the young she-cat didn't freeze or vanish into the swirling clouds of whiteness.

"We need to find some sort of shelter!" Yowled Marshclaw, barely heard above the howling winds.

"We'll make it to the Moonpool," Steamcloud, who wasn't visible in the white, called out. "I have done it for seasons, and I will not abandon my ancestors because of a little snow!"

"You're mad!" Otterleap shrieked. "Listen to me. If we keep going, we'll freeze. Then what good will we be to our ancestors? They'd have to replace every medicine cat and every apprentice, and that wouldn't be worth trying to reach the Moonpool."

The cats struggled on in silence for a minute, when Steamcloud cried out in triumph. "Ha! We've made it!" And they had. Dawnpaw stared in wonder at the sloping rock outcrop at the far end of the pool. The moon still shone bravely through the fierce storm, and its pale face was reflected in the pool. She leaped swiftly down, shuddering, not so much from cold, but more from the eerie feeling that struck her to the bone.

She shook violently, sending snow flying. She snorted at Thistlepaw, who had snow crusted all over his pale fur. He shot her a glare, and they settled down to the Moonpool, exhausted with their struggle through the storm outside. Dawnpaw lapped up a bit of the frigid water, and they all slipped silently into their dreams.

A blinding light flashed under Dawnpaw's eyelids, and she started. The trees around her glowed like the moon and stars themselves. She yowled, startled at the glowing forest. As her eyes flicked nervously around, a bright golden cat emerged from the trees. His broad shoulders shone in the light, and his green eyes stood out against the paler trees. He moved silently forward, a soft smile on his lips. "Hello, Dawnpaw," He murmured, a small glimmer of pride in his eyes as they stared into hers. "We have long expected your arrival. Welcome."

She stuttered, searching for words, but they all slipped from her tongue.

"I'm afraid that we have rather depressing news, though." He dropped his eyes to the dew-laced grass, fidgeting nervously. "Viperstar, please."

A large black tom slid out of the forest to stand beside the golden tom. His amber eyes flashed defiantly as he studied her with a somewhat frightened expression. "We need to speak with Marshclaw as well. I will wait for him to explain." He sat down, curling his thin, sleek tail carefully over his white paws and eyeing Dawnpaw warily.

Dawnpaw stared blankly at them both. This was not the StarClan she had expected it to be. Was Breezepelt here?

Marshclaw appeared behind the two cats. "Sunstripe! Viperstar. It is wonderful to see you both!" He began, his grin fading as he saw the serious expressions that shadowed the two cats' faces. His gaze fell upon Dawnpaw.

As Marshclaw padded, confused, over to the apprentice, Viperstar cleared his throat. "Now, to begin, we respect your judgment, Marshclaw. We really do."

Marshclaw flicked his ears, eyes slowly filling with doubt. Dawnpaw looked worriedly at the two glowing cats.

"But Dawnpaw's paws were destined to pad on a different path. I am sorry, but it is the truth." Marshclaw looked shamefully at the ground. "It is not your fault. She is fit for the position, but her destiny leads her a different way."

Dawnpaw looked quizzically from her mentor to the strange cats. What were they saying? Her destiny? What had she done wrong?

Marshclaw looked at his paws. "So, she can't be a medicine cat?" The sorrow in his mew surprised her.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. There is another, though, that IS destined to walk that path. You just need to be patient, my dear friend, for the time WILL come. Just not today.

"So I have failed you?" Marshclaw's voice shook.

"No. It is our fault for not telling you last time you came for Oakleaf."

Oakleaf! Why wasn't she with these cats? She should be here, telling Dawnpaw why her destiny was different. She looked at Marshclaw, anger flaring in her. _He's hiding something_ she thought. The cat she thought she could trust the most was hiding something. She didn't know how she could tell, but something in the way he glanced around expectantly at the trees told her that he was waiting.

Suddenly, she jolted awake. Thistlepaw was nudging her shoulder. "Dawnpaw, Otterleap woke me up. She says the storm stopped."

Dawnpaw growled irritably. "But I was talking to StarClan!"

"You will next half moon. Now let's go."

"No, I won't," She spat. "StarClan won't let me be a medicine cat."

He blinked, surprised. "I'm sorry!" He mewed, flattening his ears.

"You didn't know." She hissed, turning away with a growl. She prodded Marshclaw with a paw. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at her with a confused expression clouding his golden eyes.

They didn't talk as they exited the Moonpool. A silence hung in the air, heavy as the snow was deep. Dawnpaw normally would have frolicked through the white blanket that covered the ground, but her paws were weighed down with grief as she dragged them toward home. She wasn't sure who she was supposed to be any more. She saw the moon on the horizon, its silver face shining an eerie light onto the snow and turning it a shining shade of gray.

The stars twinkled, and she hissed quietly at them. It was all their fault. She should be able to shape her own destiny!

Her thoughts flickered momentarily to DarkClan. She realized that they weren't StarClan, and she sighed. They were their own thing. DreamClan, perhaps. They were her own DreamClan. If she couldn't shape her own destiny, she would shape one for herself in DreamClan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, short chapter again. I haven't had time to write! School just started, and I am in cross country, so I haven't had much time AFTER school to write, either. And one weekend, I was in the hospital, because it was really hot at a race, and I was pushing myself waaay too hard, and I passed out twenty feet from the finish. It was horrible. So, sort chapter, I am SOO sorry, but I'll try to write more in the future! Same goes for Reflections and Misery. I'm even considering putting my stories on temporary hiatus, I just have SOO much to do :(**

The last of the Allegiencies!

THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

Stripestar- golden tabby tom

Deputy:

Seedwhisker- silver she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Steamcloud- fluffy white tom

Warriors:

Tigerstep- tortoiseshell she-cat

Beechpelt- pale brown tom

Reedfire- bright ginger tom with long whiskers

Jaggedpelt- scruffy ginger tom

APPRENTICE, REDPAW

Eaglewhisker- brown tom with white underbelly and paws

Thornstripe- black she-cat

Hollyfur- silver she-cat

APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW

Finchtail- white she cat with a long brown tail

Lionscar- huge brown tom

APPRENTICE, CROWPAW

Queens:

Mapleleaf- small ginger she-cat

(Kits- Cloudkit- gray tom, Mallowkit- white she-cat and Oakkit- dark gray tabby tom)

Breezetail- white she-cat with darker flecks

(Kits- Rowankit- ginger tom and Littlekit- small pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices:

Crowpaw- large black tom

Acornpaw- gray she-cat

Redpaw- amber she-cat

Elders:

Shrewtail- huge gray tom

Brindlestep- pale brown tabby she-cat with soft fur

RIVERCLAN:

Leader:

Lichenstar- black tom

Deputy:

Fernpelt- scarred gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW

Medicine Cat:

Otterleap- sleek brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw- silver tabby tom with black stripes

Warriors:

Minnowstripe- slender silver she-cat

Stonelight- pale gray tom

Waveclaw- brown tom

Nightwillow- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Cloverheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slateclaw- broad-shouldered gray tom

Sedgethorn- pale brown tom

Mistfall-white with one silver paw

Palefire- ginger she-cat

Queens:

Silverstone- silver tabby she-cat with black stripes

(Sealkit- cream she-cat with a small black streak on her muzzle and stormy gray eyes, and Darkkit- jet black tom with yellowish green eyes)

Sparrowleaf- brown she-cat

(Kits-Branchkit- brown tom)

Apprentices:

Birchpaw- white tom with black stripes

Elders:

Limpfoot- gray tom with a twisted back leg

Chapter 11

Dawnpaw had her head low, heart filled with shame, as she padded toward Highrock. "Dawnpaw, from what Marshclaw told me, you have been an exceptional apprentice," Adderstar meowed. "but your skills are needed as a warrior apprentice instead. Your paws were never meant to heal. Please step forward,"

Dawnpaw obeyed sullenly.

"StarClan, it was you that put Dawnpaw's paws on this new path. Hear and approve my choice. Lionclaw is a skilled warrior, and he has not yet been given the opportunity to mentor an apprentice. I trust that he will teach his intelligence and patience to this young cat." Addertstar's eyes sparkled. "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall still be Lionclaw's apprentice,"

"Dawnpaw!" This time, cheers rang out loud and strong, but all Dawnpaw could hear was StarClan's voices, their words replaying in her head. _Her destiny leads her a different way._ She slouched, dragging her paws over to stand by Lionclaw. She touched noses with him, locking eyes. Hers held a fiery defiance deep in their blue depths. She didn't smile. She didn't blink. She twitched her whiskers, clearly not happy.

"Hi, Dawnpaw," Lionclaw smiled broadly.

Dawnpaw flicked her ear in response. Lionclaw's face fell a little, but he tried to mask his disappointment. "We're going to train with Rosepaw and Blossomfall today, okay?"

Dawnpaw didn't respond. _Her destiny leads her a different way._

Lionclaw's tail twitched nervously. "Come on, then." His golden thick golden fur was ruffled, his bright green eyes flicking uneasily to Dawnpaw's sullen demeanor.

She didn't care how nervous he was about training an unenthusiastic apprentice. She didn't care how disappointed he was that she didn't appear to like him. All she cared about was that she didn't get to shape her own destiny. Rosepaw could. Lionclaw could. Thistlepaw could. She was actually jealous, though she hated to admit it. Jealous. With a soft hiss, she clawed the ground. Lionclaw looked startled.

"Dawnpaw? Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"You haven't spoken all day!"

She shrugged indifferently.

Lionclaw quickened his pace with a soft frown. She felt a small twinge of twisted satisfaction. She wanted to make him miserable. Just like she felt. At the moment, she didn't even care that she would be training with Rosepaw.

She heard her sister fall into step beside her, pretending that she didn't notice.

"Hey, Dawnpaw," Rosepaw sounded happy, but cautious. _She doesn't want to hurt my feelings._ Dawnpaw turned to Rosepaw with a cold smile.

"Now we get to train together! Awesome, huh!"

"Yeah." _Awesome that I don't get what I want. That you get what you wanted all along. Yeah, truly awesome._

"I made a friend already!"

Dawnpaw forced herself to look surprised. "Who?" _She sure was in a hurry to replace me. I was always her best friend!_

"Snakepaw. She's really nice!" Rosepaw's eyes lit up. "Bumblepaw's a little shy, but you'll like her, too. I'm so glad you became a warrior apprentice!" Dawnpaw tensed as Rosepaw pressed close to her. She resented Rosepaw for her happy, carefree attitude. _She just doesn't understand!_

As they reached the training hollow, Dawnpaw realized that she didn't know any battle moves. She glanced at Lionclaw. He was staring anxiously at her. He was so unsure about himself. Irritation prickled under her fur.

Lionclaw padded up to her. "Okay," He said, squaring his shoulders. "The first thing you need to learn is how to defend yourself. Rosepaw, use a leaping claw-attack," Rosepaw turned to face him. Dawnpaw noted that she kept her claws sheathed. Rosepaw reared, on her hindpaws, forepaws outstreached above her. She leaped at Lionclaw. He ducked swiftly nder her, butting her belly with his head and causing her to lose her wind and slump to the ground beside him. He pinned her down as she caught her breath, glancing at Dawnpaw to make sure she was watching.

"Okay, Dawnpaw, I'll attack you and you should use the move I just showed you. Its called a throw-off." Lionclaw immediately sprung onto his hind legs, springing toward her, and she panicked. She ducked, batting his belly with her claws outstreached and tearing tufts of fur from him. She thrust her head up, knocking him sideways, and pinned his shoulder.

"DAWNPAW!" Rosepaw shrieked, dashing over. "Don't you know _anything?!_ You keep your claws SHEATHED while training! You MOUSE-BRAIN!"

"Its okay," Lionclaw mewed, licking his belly fur. "I forgot to tell her. And I'm not bleeding," He added softly.

Dawnpaw hung her head. Couldn't she do ANYTHING right?


	12. Chapter 12

As the silver rays of the moon shone down on ShadowClan camp, the cats slept peacefully.

All the cats, that is, besides Dawnpaw.

"How are you going to fight of an invasion without strong legs?" Breezepelt snapped. "Now, this helped me as an apprentice. Grip a thick branch near to the ground with your front claws, and haul yourself up. Climb to the top that way. Here," He secured a thick black thorn from the nearest bush in his jaws. He slipped up the trunk, sliding up its splintering wood center until he reached a branch near the lowest branch. He climbed out to the edge of it and placed the claw-like thorn on the thicker part of the branch.

She started to follow him, the cracked wood slicing the pads of her paws and jabbing the soft flesh that was in between her toes. Breezepelt whirled toward her, shooing her back down the trunk. His black fur smoothed out as they reached the bottom. She gazed up at the skeletal branches. "Dawnpaw. Your final task for tonight is to retrieve the thorn." She shot him a confused look. He went on. "But you have to get it by going from branch to branch."

Dawnpaw felt a small jolt of fear. "B-but…." The branches that had crippled Larksong a week ago? She felt a hard lump in the back of her throat, like she had a sharp pebble or bit of bone lodged in it. She swallowed hard.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Breezepelt hissed venomously. "DarkClan doesn't recruit just anycat. This is your chance to prove that you are good enough to be a warrior here!" She hesitated further. "You know, training you is optional," He spat, his claws sliding in and out.

By this time, Snowtuft had slipped into the scene, smirking and hissing softly to Sunstrike. She shifted uncomfortably, but put on her best amused face and slouched her shoulders. But Dawnpaw could tell by the anxiety shining in her eyes and the fact that her fur was bristled along her spine that she was nervous for Dawnpaw.

"Go on. Do it." Hissed Snowtuft.

She surprised herself with a sudden leap, arching her body so her claws snagged the limb. She scrambled for a hold on the dry, shattering wood and hauled herself up. One branch. Three more to go. With a heavy sigh to calm her racing heart, she crouched and sprung again.

She grinned as her claws connected with the wood. The feeling of her slim, sharp claws slipped into the thick wood gave her a small twinge of satisfaction. She flicked her whiskers.

Two more.

She completed another leap, almost stumbling this time. Her back paws swayed beneath her, dangling over the ground. She quickly composed herself and was ready to leap again.

One more.

The thorn was in view… and…

HA! She scooped up the thorn in her paw, marveling at its smooth, cool blackness. He ignored the freezing winds that buffeted her fur and savored the sweet, satisfying victory that she could almost taste. Sunstrike purred, her fur smooth once more. Snowtuft snickered. Breezepelt even looked slightly pleased.

She awoke to a sharp prod in the side. "Dawnpaw!" A familiar voice penetrated her dream. She blinked her eyes open.

"Dawnpaw, its final assessment day!" Pigeonpaw's wide, excited eyes seemed to glow.

Momentarily confused, Dawnpaw simply stared blankly at him. "B-but I've only been an apprentice for a moon!" She exclaimed sleepily.

"Not _you, _stupid, _me_!"

Dawnpaw was suddenly wide awake. She sat up. "Oh! Congratulations!"

She glanced at Snakepaw, who was still snoring in her nest. "Should we wake her up?

"No, she'll want to sleep in on her last day as an apprentice," Pigeonpaw joked. Snakepaw had gained a reputation for being a heavy sleeper and as irritable as a badger when woken up. Dawnpaw smiled.

Lionclaw appeared at the entrance to the den. "Hey, Dawnpaw," He said quietly, flicking his ear nervously. "Come on, we need to set up assessments for the other apprentices,"

Dawnpaw twitched her tale. "Gimme a minute," She snapped. He nodded and slipped away.

"You know, you don't need to be so harsh on him. He's a good warrior!"

Dawnpaw ignored the comment. She angrily brushed past Pigeonpaw and toward her mentor.

She came nose-to-nose with Bumblepaw at the entrance. The pretty she-cat smiled. "Lionclaw's looking for you!" She cheerily informed Dawnpaw with a wave of her fluffy tail.

Dawnpaw felt anger bubbling up in her chest, but she smiled back. Bumblepaw was her second closest friend, losing only to Rosepaw. "Good luck at the assessments!"

"Thanks!" Bumblepaw slipped past her and back into the apprentice's den.

"Dawnpaw!" Lionclaw called. "Come on!"

Dawnpaw dashed after her mentor, and he instructed her to crouch in a bush.

"I thought we were setting up final assessments for Leopardheart's kits!" She whined as a thorn poked her side.

"We are," Lionclaw said kindly, trying and failing to hide a tail-flick of irritation at his moody apprentice. "You will spring out and attack using the front claw-sweep on Pigeonpaw when he walks past," He explained. "We're trying to see how he would do if an ambush caught him by surprise." Dawnpaw nodded. She flattened herself a little closer to the ground.

After Lionclaw left her, she heard pawsteps coming. She strained her ears. They were light and soft, like a she-cat's, and didn't break twigs like a large, well-muscled warrior's paws would do. This was a small female apprentice. She beamed as Bumblepaw's silky gray-and-brown fur came into view, and for the first time she appreciated having a genius for a mentor.

She made sure to stay silent. Bumblepaw was not her prey, Pigeonpaw was. She was tempted to twitch her tail impatiently as Bumblepaw meandered past her.

In a flash of grey, Pigeonpaw leaped up beside his sister. "Good luck!" Dawnpaw heard him murmur. Bumblepaw licked his ear affectionately.

Dawnpaw waited.

He was not close enough yet.

He took a few more steps toward her.

Three…

Two….

ONE!

Dawnpaw sprung, teeth bared, paws outstretched. The flash of surprise in Pigeonpaw's eyes was quickly replaced with confidence. He ducked under her, causing her to land heavily on her paws. She whirled around, but he butted her side just enough to unbalance her.

She tumbled sideways, rolling onto her back. He leaped at her, trying to hold her down to apply a quick bite to the shoulder, but she slipped out from under his paws like a trout. She battered his belly with her paws, making him yowl with frustration as she slid out from under him and made him fall to his side. He was quickly back on his paws. She leaped for him again, but this time, he smacked her belly with his paws and sent her to the ground with a thud. She writhed, but could not get up.

"Okay. You win." She hissed. He let her up, and she slipped away to camp.

Stonestep was at the entrance when Dawnpaw arrived. He smiled quickly at her before hastily rushing out to join a patrol. She lashed her tail. He was even busier now that he was deputy, and even the time he had for Rosepaw had begun to shrink. She was proud of him, in the back of her heart, but she would never admit it.

Lionclaw appeared at the entrance to camp. He grinned when he saw her. "Dawnpaw! Excellent work! I saw you earlier, and in a moon or two, you'll be amazing in battle! Great job!"

A small glow of pride appeared in her chest.

In an increasingly good mood, she followed Lionclaw out for some hunting practice. Maybe being a warrior _ wouldn't _ be so bad.


End file.
